Engines, for example vehicle engines, are being downsized and boosted, which is reducing the available vacuum from the engine. This vacuum has many potential uses, including use by the vehicle brake booster. One solution is to utilize other fluids in an engine that could generate vacuum, such as crankcase gases, as disclosed in U.S. Publication No. 2013/0340732. One problem with crankcase gases is the likelihood of the presence of water and/or oil, as liquid or gas, in the crankcase gases, and the operating conditions allowing the same to be cooled, thereby condensing and/or freezing the crankcase gases. The freezing of the crankcase gases may build up and either impair or block the flow of fluids through the device, thereby impairing or preventing the generation of vacuum using the crankcase gases.
A need exists for improved designs that are resistant to ice and/or oil build up in the ports of the Venturi device.